Harriet Potter and the Lord of Blades
by Ironshot
Summary: sequel to Lord of Minecraftia. On his way to his home dimension, the Lord of Blades is pulled into the world of Harry Potter when Harriet uses a book on familiars she purchased from Diagon Alley during the trip with Hagrid to summon her own familiar. The story of The Boy Who Lived has already changed thanks to Harriet being a girl, how much more will it change...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own StarCraft or Harry Potter.

Dropping out of warp space I immediately knew something wasn't right. The first clue was probably the way warp space briefly filled my personal vision, while the second clue would be appearing inside the Gryffindor common room in front of an eleven year old girl with a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. "You're a very lucky witch Harriet. If your familiar ritual had acted differently, either I'd kill you before returning to my swarm, or Hogwarts castle would be destroyed by one or both of my moon sized transports trying to appear inside this small room," I comment after skimming the minds of the children in the tower.

Just then, a stern looking woman in classic witch robes enters from the corridor in the main castle. "Who are you and where are your robes?" The woman easily identified as professor McGonagall asks when she spots me. Ignoring the fact she drew her wand at me, I tell her my name and how I arrived while revealing my carapace armor and extending my skeletal wings before inquiring as to becoming a student both so I can stick fairly close to Harriet and so I can learn a new skill set. "You'll have to talk to the Headmaster and obtain or create a wand since you are not only a late arrival, but also older than the typical student." McGonagall replies as she puts away her wand before leaving Gryffindor Tower and signaling for me and Harriet to follow her.

Following the Gryffindor head through the castle, I order a stealth Overlord to bring a Drone to the cabin at the edge of the forest while suggesting to Ellie that she send down a Techling or her own Drone. After riding a magic stone escalator up to the top of an interior tower, we enter a private office where a familiar Merlin impersonator appears to be waiting for us. Skipping proper introductions, McGonagall tells Dumbledore about how she met me and my request to become a student. "The Ministry won't be happy if they find out about this." Dumbledore says with an amused grin. "Consider yourself a first year Gryffindor Chris. Third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits this year, no wandering the halls at night, students are not supposed to enter the Forbidden forest so try not to let them see you checking up on your Swarm."

"If Fawkes would give me a feather I can take care of a wand right now. Once that's done I can pop over to Diagon Alley and discreetly sell a few supplies before purchasing the required books." I comment only to have Dumbledore mention the anti-apparition wards. "Your wards are not a problem for me as my methods are not based in magic." I reply as I snap part of my wing off before Blinking over to Fawkes who conveniently plucked a tail feather and offered it to me. Taking the feather, I insert it into the hollow of my wing fragment before coating the 13 inch length of bone in a layer of my own blood.

"That still leaves Harriet to be escorted to Gryffindor Tower." Professor McGonagall comments as my new wand seals itself in a flash of blood red light. In reply I only roll my eyes and grab Harriet's arm before Blinking directly to the Gryffindor common room. Assuring the young witch I will return before sunrise, I Blink on my own over to Diagon Alley and enter Olivander's wand shop. As I casually glance at the shelves full of wands, I regenerate my damaged wing.

"If you're looking to get a back-up wand, I don't sell anything that can handle your level of power." An old man I recognize from the books and movies as Olivander comments as he enters from the back of the store.

"I was actually hoping to sell a few ingredients though they may be a bit Dark for you." I reply as I casually create a bag of holding out of pure psionic power before offering my custom wand handle first for him to inspect. Taking my wand, he briefly inspects it before returning it to me and offering 12 galleons for every 13 inch length of the material I used for the shell. "Here are ten shells to start with." I reply as I snap all the tips on both of my skeletal wings. Handing him the wing tips, I hold open my bag as he drops in 120 galleons.

As I head out of the wand shop, I mentally review the supplies I need based on the memories of Harriet, the teachers I'd met and the students that the teacher's memories identified as first years. While I technically didn't need books, I decided to go to Flourish and Botts next for the class books while regenerating my wing tips. After the books, I went to the potions shop for my cauldron, scales and other potions class supplies before going to Eyelope's Owl Emporium for a pet owl. After looking at the various types of owls, I decided on a rare scarlet feathered snowy owl. Once I confirmed the owl was female, I named it Scarlet and carried her cage on the longest tip of my right wing.

A quick visit to Knockturn Alley allows me to earn a few hundred galleons 'donating' blood before I enter Gringott's Bank to open a personal vault. While well written, I find the greeting poem to be a tad amusing as it would be difficult for the goblins to get anything of decent size into the lower tunnels without extensive magic use. Everything goes smoothly at first glance as I am lead to one of the high security vaults, but I notice my goblin guide sweating even as the temperature drops to the chill typical of deep caves. When I ask what is wrong, the goblin mentions something about secrecy wards collapsing as I pass. With a promise not to give away Gringott's secrets, I create my own psionic wards on the vault the goblin says is mine before depositing 1000 galleons, 400 sickles and 60 knuts and sealing the vault to ALL entry.

With my shopping done, I Blink back to Gryffindor Tower and select a bed to sleep in out of those in the first years boy's dorm. Releasing Scarlet to go to the owlery, I go to sleep for the remainder of the night after asking Ellie to start setting up a base 5 km into the forest.

 **Notes:** thanks for reading and please review :)

 **Custom units:**

 **Techling:** Zerg unit derived from the Zergling strain for use by Tech Brood. Sheds components to tech based units and structures such as an SCV or Missile Turret (with a Zerg twist of course)

 **Stealth Overlord:** Advanced Overlord strain for covert ops. Uses Void energies to blend into shadows even where there are no obvious shadows much like the Dark Templar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or StarCraft

"I don't remember seeing you during sorting yesterday. Who are you? I'm Ron Weasley." A voice greets me in the morning. Opening my eyes, I look and see a red haired boy looking at me in confusion.

"I was special sorted by Dumbledore last night after Harriet summoned me with a familiar ritual. Call me Chris." I comment as I use Hallucination to appear as a human in Gryffindor robes. When we reach the Gryffindor common room, we notice a crowd gathered around the notice board and Harriet tells us one of the notices mentions a program of some sort called Naked in School which would allow students to ignore the normal uniform rules and go without any clothing at all save for protective gear and a carry bag or pouch. "I expect Dumbledore will be at breakfast to confirm NiS if this notice is in all the common rooms." I comment before exiting Gryffindor Tower through the Fat Lady's portrait.

In the dining hall, the Gryffindors and I sit at a table decorated in scarlet and gold for a breakfast that seems to include every possible breakfast item from across Britain. As expected, Dumbledore is at the head table discussing the NiS program with a number of curious students. With the confirmation that it is not a joke, (though he knows a good one about a troll, a hag, and a vampire) I drop my Hallucination allowing everyone to see I am not wearing anything except a small carry pouch. After giving my actions a raised eyebrow, Harriet removes her own robes and undergarments and stuffs them into my carry pouch. Just to make sure we can still be identified as Gryffindors, I use a small amount of psionic power to paint scarlet and gold lions on our arms before we head to our first class of the day.

Thanks to a convenient map on the back of our schedules and some quick scouting by the first local batch of Stealth Raptor Swarmlings, we easily found our classes. Charms on Monday morning was interesting, but History of Magic in the afternoon put nearly all the Gryffindors asleep. Part of the problem was the teachers as tiny Professor Flitwick acted like a living cheering charm while Professor Binns was a ghost who hadn't changed his lecture style of teaching since at least a decade before he died. Transfiguration on Tuesday commanded a fair amount of attention with a demonstration involving McGonagall's desk turning into a live pig and back again…. But the first year Gryffindors were mostly stuck trying to turn matches into needles. (I turned a few matches into metallic 1/1000th scale replicas of Swarm members.)

On Friday things really turned interesting as we had potions class with the Slytherins. Professor Snape clearly favored the House he was Head of even in something as simple as roll call. "Any particular reason you only asked the muggle raised Gryffindor questions whose answers are scattered throughout the book Professor? Harriet has done nothing to warrant being singled out for questioning other than lose her parents when she was only a year old. Meanwhile I notice no Slytherins have volunteered for the Program as though they think they are too special to fit in with the other Houses." I comment after Snape takes 10 points from Gryffindor for Harriet not knowing the answers to his questions. At this point the class notices that ALL of the Slytherins have somehow misplaced their clothes.

The rest of class doesn't go much better as Harriet is blamed by Snape when Neville Longbottom manages to melt his group's cauldron. With a subtle application of psionic power, I jam the doors to Snape's office and potions cupboard. Shortly before three o'clock Ron Weasley comes with me and Harriet to visit Hagrid at the edge of the Forbidden Forest as requested by Hagrid in a note to Harriet. When I knock on Hagrid's door, we hear barking for a moment that quickly turns to whimpering along with Hagrid expressing confusion at the dog's behavior. Hagrid then opens the door and welcomes us in while commenting that Fang, his boarhound is acting odd.

"Fang's not acting out of character, I'm far more dangerous than anything you've met before," I comment as Fang bites my arm when I attempt to pet him. After I show that Fang didn't hurt me, Hagrid offers tea and rock cakes while we discuss the first week of school. No offense to the half giant, but Harriet and Ron were unable to eat the rock hard cakes even after dipping them in their tea. After the normal topics were discussed, Hagrid mentions that something new is in the forest that Fang won't go anywhere near yet he himself never sees anything. "That will probably be more of my kind. I had a woman named Ellie set up a stealth focused base 5 km into the forest so we could deal with any threats without threatening the school," I comment before suggesting we visit the base.

When Hagrid comments we should be heading up to the castle before curfew, I use Hallucination to send copies of me, Harriet, and Ron up to Gryffindor Tower while a dozen Stealth Raptor Swarmlings pop out of stealth in and around Hagrid's hut. In response, Hagrid grabs a large crossbow while Harriet climbs on one of the roughly dog sized monsters. Seeing that it is reasonably safe, Ron cautiously climbs on another while Hagrid needs just a bit more prompting due to concerns about his weight. As we come within range of the hive cluster's perimeter, Ron asks about the 'odd mold' visible on the ground and trees. "That 'mold' is called Creep and distributes nutrients to all structures it is connected to as well as acting as the primary food source for my kind. The structures themselves are organic and cloaked in a stealth field," I reply to him.

Soon after, we reach a large clearing that at first glance is empty of everything but creep. Just as Hagrid suggests we start back to the castle, the hive cluster de-cloaks all of its structures starting with the Hive and Tech Command Center. By the time Hagrid remembers we need to go back to the castle, it is well after curfew and the only light is provided by emerald psionic markings on my various Zerg. "Take a few Swarmlings with you Hagrid. I'll get Ron and Harriet to Gryffindor Tower with Blink." I comment as I grab my fellow Gryffindors before Blinking to the Gryffindor common room.

"How did you apparate here? According to Hogwarts: A History the wards prevent all apparition and disapparition within the grounds of the castle." Hermione comments from a table where she is studying when the three of us appear. I reply that I'm not strictly human as we head to our separate dorms.

 **Notes:** thanks for reading and please review :)

 **Custom units:**

 **Techling:** Zerg unit derived from the Zergling strain for use by Tech Brood. Sheds components to tech based units and structures such as an SCV or Missile Turret (with a Zerg twist of course)

 **Stealth Overlord:** Advanced Overlord strain for covert ops. Uses Void energies to blend into shadows even where there are no obvious shadows much like the Dark Templar.

 **Stealth Raptor Swarmling:** Zerg unit combining the leaping ability of the Raptor Zergling and the efficient rapid spawning of the Swarmling strain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or StarCraft. Segments of the final paragraphs taken directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Over the next few days, everything seems to go smoothly with a notice of flying lessons with the Slytherins being the worst thing to happen until the day of said lessons. Perhaps the best part of those days was all the flying stories that the pure blood students would tell. After a particularly interesting tale from Seamus Finnigan, I was asked to tell about my experiences flying before I became a student. Much to the entertaining disbelief of the students who overheard, I relayed the story of my air born fights against the Protoss army on Minecraftia.

On Thursday morning, Neville receives a Remembrall from his grandma in the mail and I can immediately tell there will be trouble from the Slytherins. While Neville is trying to think of what made the Remembrall turn red to indicate he forgot something, a Slytherin whose family name means 'bad faith' steals the glass artifact out of his hand. Even as Harriet and Ron stand to confront Draco, Professor McGonagall appears and asks what is happening. Rather than try to cause trouble in front of a teacher from a rival House, Draco returns the Remembrall to the table and walks away with a pair of hairless gorillas following behind him.

At 3:30pm the Gryffindors meet the Slytherins on an expansive lawn on the opposite side of the grounds from the Forbidden Forest. Unknown to all but me, a pair of Stealth Vipers escorts the group to deal with stray brooms and bullies. At the prompting of Madam Hooch, everyone stands by one of the 21 broomsticks that look like they belong in a museum. When the Gryffindors and Slytherins say "up" to activate the brooms, only a handful of brooms actually rise to waist height including mine and Harriet's. After a demonstration on how to mount a broom, Madam Hooch double checks everyone's grip and tells Draco Malfoy his grip has been wrong for years despite his earlier boasts of flying skill. "Excellent side-saddle mount Harriet, but there's no room for modesty when riding a broom," Hooch says when she gets to Harriet.

As the class prepares to do a simple flying exercise, Neville pushes off the ground a little too soon and loses control of his broom. While Madam Hooch is yelling for him to come down, he slips off and starts to fall until the unseen Vipers grab both him and his broom. After a quick examination, Hooch tells the class to stay where they are or be expelled while she takes Neville to the hospital wing to be treated for nerves. Predictably, Malfoy starts making fun of Neville until he spots the Remembrall from breakfast lying in the grass. When Harriet tells him to give the Remembrall to her, he jumps onto his broomstick and flies to the upper branches of a nearby oak taunting Harriet to come and get it. As Harriet and I grab our brooms, Hermione predictably shouts for us to do nothing because we'll supposedly get the class in trouble.

As Harriet levels off and faces Malfoy, I hang back and prepare to intercept anyone or anything that tries to interfere. When Malfoy doesn't land or attempt to give the Remembrall to Harriet, she attempts to knock him off his broom before reminding him he doesn't have anyone in the air to help him. In response, Malfoy throws the Remembrall as hard as he can and signals for Crabbe and Goyle to attack while he lands. While Harriet goes into a steep dive, I spread my wings and channel psionic energy to increase my broom's flying speed and intercept the colorful spells the two Slytherins are firing at Harriet.

As Harriet pulls out of her dive inches above the ground with the Remembrall in her hand and I clip Crabbe and Goyle with my wings as I fly between them, Professor McGonagall yells for the two of us to follow her into the castle. Noticing that Harriet looks worried, I tell her to calm down since it is unlikely Dumbledore would allow the expulsion of the Girl Who Lived for anything short of mass murder. After stopping by the Charms classroom to get a Gryffindor student named Wood, McGonagall leads us to an almost empty classroom and evicts Peeves the poltergeist. "Potter, Ham, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a Seeker and a possible reserve Beater or Chaser. I recommend you hold tryouts to be certain," she says after Peeves leaves with a string of non magical curses.

"Are you serious, Professor?" Wood asks as his previously confused expression changes to excitement.

"Absolutely," Professor McGonagall says crisply. "The girl's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" Harriet nods silently with a slightly confused expression. "She caught that thing in her hand after a fifty-foot dive while sidesaddle on her broom," Professor McGonagall tells Wood.

"Didn't even scratch herself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it. Meanwhile, Ham here was intercepting curses from a pair of Slytherins and making Bludgers look harmless as Quaffles in the process." Professor McGonagall continues as Wood gains an expression as though all his dreams have just come true.

"Ever see a game of Quidditch?" He asks excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explains.

"You're right about tryouts for Ham. She's just the build for a Seeker, too," Wood says, now walking around Harriet and staring at her. "Light – speedy – we'll have to give her a decent broom, Professor – a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. _Flattened_ in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…." Professor McGonagall replies before peering sternly over her glasses at us. "I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, Ham, or I may change my mind about punishing you." Wood says he'll post the time for tryouts on the Gryffindor notice board after Professor McGonagall adds that Harriet's father would have been proud since he was an excellent Quidditch player himself.

 **Notes:** thanks for reading and please review :)

 **Custom units:**

 **Techling:** Zerg unit derived from the Zergling strain for use by Tech Brood. Sheds components to tech based units and structures such as an SCV or Missile Turret (with a Zerg twist of course)

 **Stealth Overlord:** Advanced Overlord strain for covert ops. Uses Void energies to blend into shadows even where there are no obvious shadows much like the Dark Templar.

 **Stealth Raptor Swarmling:** Covert ops Zerg unit combining the leaping ability of the Raptor Zergling and the efficient rapid spawning of the Swarmling strain.

 **Stealth Viper:** Covert ops variant of the original Viper. Modified to snag flying targets as well as ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or StarCraft. Segments taken directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"You're _joking_." Ron says at dinner time after Harriet tells him what happened with Professor McGonagall. He had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it. " _Seeker?_ " He continued. "But first years _never_ – you must be the youngest House player in about – "

"- a century," Harriet replied, shoveling pie into her mouth. She was particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me." Ron was apparently impressed and amazed enough that he just sat and gaped at Harriet. "I start training next week if I get passed the special tryouts Wood has planned," Harriet says. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it as secret as possible.

Fred and George now come into the hall, spot Harriet, and hurry over. "Well done Harriet," George says in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too – Beaters unless Chris here knocks us into the reserves. What spells did Crabbe and Goyle use on you?"

"Does it matter? I didn't even visit the hospital wing because they had no effect." I comment while thinking about the light show Malfoy's friends put on while trying to stop Harriet from catching Neville's Remembrall.

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year," Fred says. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good Harriet, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal Potter and Ham? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harriet says coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Malfoy replies. "Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," Ron says, wheeling around.

"I'll be his second, but why not right now, I heard Professor Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was younger so he can act as judge. Who's you're second?" I interrupt seeing in Malfoy's surface thoughts that he had a trap planned.

"An excellent idea. For stakes I suggest a formal apology from the loser along with…. 150 House points." Professor Flitwick says in a squeaky voice as he jumps down from the High Table.

"I choose Crabbe as my second. I can't wait to see Potter groveling at my feet for forgiveness." Draco drawls. When the duel starts, not one, but three red beams of light target Harriet. While the teachers protest in disbelief, I raise a psionic shield to protect Harriet before channeling a Psionic Storm through my wand. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle fail to dodge or block the attack and fall to the ground with smoke billowing off their skin a few seconds later.

"Given that Draco and his 'friends' cheated, I suggest docking triple the points from Slytherin House. I apologize for not leaving the situation to the teachers and accept whatever punishment they feel is fair." I comment as Draco struggles to his feet and casts a few jinxes at me. Since the incident at Flying lessons did me no harm I don't even try to dodge or block and the jinxes fizzle against my bare skin.

"600 points from Slytherin. I suggest you take your students to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, Severus." Professor Dumbledore says quietly in a tone that suggests dire consequences if he is ignored. Professor Snape conjures a pair of stretchers for Crabbe and Goyle and levitates them towards his destination before dragging Draco by the arm.

Later that night, I opened the Fat Lady's portrait so Neville could enter Gryffindor tower and then discussed about a three-headed dog my Swarmlings found in the forbidden corridor with Hermione, Ron, Harriet and Neville. Predictably, Hermione was more worried about possible punishment than why a Cerberus would be inside the school. Harriet suggested – and I agreed – the dog was probably guarding a package she saw Hagrid retrieve from a Gringotts vault that was broken into later the same day. Neville, of course, just wanted to stay away from the dog.

In the morning, Harriet received a long thin package during breakfast along with a note telling her not to open the package at the table because it was a broom for her to use as part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. On our way out of the Great Hall so we could look at the broom, Lucius Malfoy entered with a woman introducing herself as Madam Bones and six aurors. When they said they were at Hogwarts to arrest Harriet, I politely suggested they interview witnesses of the alleged crime first and if Malfoy Senior had a problem, he could duel me. Instead of a proper reaction, Lucius spends the next five minutes hurling Blasting Hexes at me while I shrug them off and wait for a responsible adult to deal with his behavior. With no response from the adults forthcoming, I retaliate with a Psionic Storm channeled through my wand that pins Malfoy Senior to the wall for the next five minutes. When the storm ends, Lucius' unconscious body falls smoking to the floor while what's left of his robes sticks to the wall.

"If you intend to arrest me for a counter attack, you will get the same as Mr. Malfoy. Interesting tattoo he has on his arm, I suggest you investigate why he has it and do a better job protecting students from his kind." I comment as Madam Bones and her Aurors stare at me in shock… and they aren't the only ones.

 **Notes:** thanks for reading and please review :)

 **Custom units:**

 **Techling:** Zerg unit derived from the Zergling strain for use by Tech Brood. Sheds components to tech based units and structures such as an SCV or Missile Turret (with a Zerg twist of course)

 **Stealth Overlord:** Advanced Overlord strain for covert ops. Uses Void energies to blend into shadows even where there are no obvious shadows much like the Dark Templar.

 **Stealth Raptor Swarmling:** Covert ops Zerg unit combining the leaping ability of the Raptor Zergling and the efficient rapid spawning of the Swarmling strain.

 **Stealth Viper:** Covert ops variant of the original Viper. Modified to snag flying targets as well as ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own StarCraft or Harry Potter

Over the next week, things settle down at Hogwarts and Lucius is jailed for assaulting a student (me). Then Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindors are held while the rest of the castle is busy with classes. For the most part, it looks like none of the Gryffindors have any real skill other than the current team. Ron is the first to make the team, but only as a reserve Keeper. Harriet is the clear choice for Seeker, while Oliver Wood is impressed enough my performance that we decide to rotate through the positions with starting Beater being my position for the first game.

Time passes quickly between classes, Quidditch practice and diplomacy with the Forbidden Forrest's more intelligent inhabitants and Harriet is slightly surprised when she realizes it is Halloween morning. In Charms class we finally officially learn the levitation spell that I had read out of Professor Flitwick's mind when he levitated Neville's toad one day. I partnered with Harriet for the lesson while Hermione and Ron were unlucky enough to get stuck with each other. A Gryffindor named Seamus Finnigan set fire to the feather he was supposed to be levitating while Harriet and I were only levitating our feathers a few inches. Ron became extra grumpy when Hermione tried to help him with pronouncing the spell correctly before levitating her own feather four feet into the air and gaining House points from Flitwick.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron says to me and Harriet as we push our way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." Harriet is bumped by a crying Hermione and Ron brushes off Harriet's concern. I tell Harriet to follow her while I lecture Ron on his attitude but we don't see the girls all afternoon. As we head to the Halloween feast, we overhear Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Harriet and Hermione are in the girls' bathroom. Ron looks awkward at this but is quickly distracted by the Halloween decorations inside the Great Hall.

Just as I help myself to a baked potato, Professor Quirrell sprints into the hall and tells Professor Dumbledore there is a troll in the dungeons before fainting. As everyone panics for awhile, I sense through the familiar bond that Harriet is in danger. While the Professors head toward the dungeons and the Prefects try to herd the other students to the dorms, I lead Ron to the girls' bathroom pausing only a moment when I notice Professor Snape is heading towards the third floor. When we reach the bathroom, Hermione is laying on the floor throwing sparks at the troll while Harriet is using a shield charm I taught her after picking it off the surface of a professor's mind. Ron uses the levitation charm successfully for the first time to not so successfully brain the troll with its own club. Seeing that they have no chance using magic, I surround myself with a protective aura of psionic energy before dashing straight through the troll's torso.

As the troll falls to the floor with a hole in its stomach, I drop the aura and help Hermione to her feet moments before Professor McGonagall enters followed by Snape and Quirrell. With clearly mixed emotions, McGonagall asks what happened. "As Harriet's familiar, I could sense her location and brought Ron with me for support when I sensed she was in more immediate danger than the other students. Neither her nor Hermione knew about the troll in advance because they've been avoiding students who bully Hermione for her Ravenclaw level intelligence and eagerness to share her knowledge." I reply to her and in the process draw attention to the fact I'm covered in troll blood.

After I confirm that none of us are physically injured, Professor McGonagall awards us 50 points each and sends us to Gryffindor Tower where the other Gryffindors are finishing their feast. From this point on, the four of us are best friends and perhaps a little more. As November started, Hermione gave us plenty of help with homework and even got us a copy of a good book on Quidditch from the library while Wood made the team practice almost every spare minute. The day before our first game, Snape took the book from us along with five points, but I sent a Swarmling after him to retrieve the book when he wasn't watching and showed Harriet, Ron and Hermione how the Spawning Pool could be used as a bath to get clean. Ron thought I was crazy after seeing the Spawning Pool dissolve an acromantula carcass until there was no trace while Hermione showed interest in the chemical properties that would allow it to affect creatures and objects selectively. By tapping into my Hive Mind link with the Swarmling retrieving the book, I overheard a conversation between Snape and the caretaker, a man named Filch.

As we kill time in the Gryffindor common room, I tell my friends about the Cerberus and how Snape was apparently injured by it. Hermione seems to trusting while Harriet and Ron are more cautious. The next morning Harriet seems to have a very bad case of nerves with her first game only an hour away. Hermione, Ron and I try to get her to eat, but even Seamus' comment about Seekers getting clobbered doesn't seem to help.

When we reached the stadium, Wood gave a short pep talk before heading out on our brooms. Up in the stands, Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley twins, announced the starting lineup for both Gryffindor and Slytherin. While it isn't mentioned, Harriet's Nimbus 2000 is easily the fastest broom being used but I provide a psionic boost to my own speed so I match the Nimbus despite being on an older Cleansweep 5. The biggest problem for the Gryffindor team is the skill of the Slytherin Keeper due to the fact I'm knocking the Bludgers away from every Gryffindor player except my fellow Beater even if I'm only using my Beater's club half the time.

Roughly ten minutes into the game, we are up 30 points and the familiar link warns me Harriet is in danger from something other than Bludgers. Scanning the crowd, I notice Hermione moving away from Hagrid and towards two professors both of which are looking directly at Harriet as she struggles to stay on her suddenly uncooperative broom. Since Hermione seems to have a plan to deal with the source of the problem, I circle below Harriet so I can easily catch her if she falls. When she does fall however, it is in a controlled manner and she coughs up the Snitch ending the game in Gryffindor's favor 210 – 40.

When we meet up at Hagrid's hut, Ron and Hermione claim that Snape was cursing Harriet's broom while I point out that it may have been our Defense teacher, Professor Quirrell. Hagrid doubts all three of us and then lets slip a few tidbits of information when Harriet mentions the Cerberus in the third floor corridor. First, the dog's name is Fluffy. Second, someone named Nicolas Flamel is involved with the forbidden corridor.

 **Notes:** thanks for reading and please review :)

 **Custom units:**

 **Techling:** Zerg unit derived from the Zergling strain for use by Tech Brood. Sheds components to tech based units and structures such as an SCV or Missile Turret (with a Zerg twist of course)

 **Stealth Overlord:** Advanced Overlord strain for covert ops. Uses Void energies to blend into shadows even where there are no obvious shadows much like the Dark Templar.

 **Stealth Raptor Swarmling:** Covert ops Zerg unit combining the leaping ability of the Raptor Zergling and the efficient rapid spawning of the Swarmling strain.

 **Stealth Viper:** Covert ops variant of the original Viper. Modified to snag flying targets as well as ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or StarCraft

Despite our worries, December came quickly and the holidays approached. Around mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow that the Weasley twins used to torture Professor Quirrell. Hagrid spent much of his time caring for post owls injured by winter storms.

While the common rooms and Great Hall had roaring fires to keep everyone warm, the corridors and classrooms had most students close to freezing. Draco's comments pitying students who stay at the castle for the holidays are easily ignored despite being the most notable event until Christmas morning when I am woken by Harriet's feelings of panic on not finding me in the Gryffindor Boys' dorm. (I sensed her emotions through the familiar bond) I immediately Blinked to her side and told her I had been spending the nights since winter break started in my Hive cluster.

Once the presents are opened, I Blink Harriet, Ron and Hermione to the Hive Cluster and gift them direct control of one Stealth Drone each. Harriet feels it's the best present other than her father's invisibility cloak and a sweater she received from Mrs. Weasley but Hermione is clearly troubled by what she sees as slavery or very close to it. Ron just wants to see if his Drone can learn how to play wizard's chess. Once we return to the open ground around the castle, we spend the rest of the morning getting into snowball fights and building snowmen. Just before heading in for lunch, Hermione shows off by guiding her Drone in creating a snow Hive Cluster. At the end of the day, Christmas dinner is an even bigger feast than most Hogwarts meals and includes wizard crackers filled with interesting prizes like a complete wizard's chess set and live white mice that will likely end up dinner for the caretaker's cat.

Once everyone else is asleep, Harriet uses her new cloak to visit the restricted section of the library with the intent to search for information on Flamel. Instead of coming with her, I use my own Cloak to visit an abandoned classroom where a mirror is behaving oddly. When I reach the mirror, instead of reflecting my Cloaked appearance, it shows me standing with a large number of Infested Terrans in a way that suggests a family portrait. Examining the mirror and its image closer, I notice an inscription around the edge that looks like a foreign language until you read it backwards. Thinking about the inscription, I notice both Ellies along with Elementiamon and what could be Harriet if she ever joined the Swarm. Standing between Harriet and me is a younger Infested who could be our future daughter.

"This mirror is odd. Why do you think it shows us while we are invisible and how does it show my parents and other family?" Harriet asks as she absent mindedly removes her invisibility cloak.

"It's a magic mirror. But it doesn't show me your dead family; instead I see a Zerg family that may exist in the future." I reply just before noticing the Headmaster is sitting in a corner of the room watching us.

"Can either of you tell me what the Mirror of Erised shows all of us? The happiest man in the world could use it like a normal mirror if you need a hint." Dumbledore comments causing Harriet to spin around in surprise.

"It shows the deepest desire of the viewer's heart. I wouldn't be surprised if it had a few victims who became too busy watching it to live. If I had to guess, you'd see socks or a regret from your past." I reply to the Headmaster.

"Amazingly perceptive… I will be moving the mirror to a new home; please do not seek it out either of you." Dumbledore says before leaving with a reminder not to be seen as we return to our beds. With a glance at Harriet, I Blink both of us to my main Hive in the Forbidden Forrest Hive cluster.

When the next term starts, everything goes back to normal….more or less. We learn Snape will be the referee for our next Quidditch match but Harriet and I insist on playing even with the possible risk that Hermione and Ron feel he poses. Before we can start a real argument, Neville falls into the Gryffindor common room while under the effects of a Leg-Locker Curse. While attempting to cheer Neville up, Harriet gives him the last Chocolate Frog from a box she received as a Christmas present from Hermione. When Neville gives her the card, we realize why Nicolas Flamel's name sounds familiar and Hermione grabs a large book she had taken from the library for 'light' reading a few weeks prior. In the book, it mentions Flamel is the owner of the only known Sorcerer's Stone in existence.

Thinking about it, we decide that the stone is likely hidden in the third floor corridor guarded by Fluffy and likely a few other 'safety' measures. As the game starts, we notice Dumbledore is in the audience making it unlikely anyone will be attacking with spells. Just as I pass near Draco insulting Harriet and our friends, she spots the Snitch and I hear

Ron and Neville get into a fist fight as I fly towards the Hufflepuff Keeper with the Quaffle that had just been passed to me. As we are putting our brooms away, Harriet and I spot Snape sneaking off into the Forbidden Forrest and follow him from the air. When we spot him after briefly losing track of his location, Snape is talking to a very nervous Professor Quirrell about the defenses around the Sorcerer's Stone. When we reunite with Hermione and Ron, we tell them about the conversation we overheard and they take the view that Snape is the evil professor and the stone will be gone in under a week.

Surprisingly, the stone at least appears to remain safe behind Fluffy for more than a few weeks. Easter holidays are nowhere near as fun as Christmas holidays were thanks to an increased workload and Hermione pressuring everyone to study for final exams that take place in a couple months. At one point we notice Hagrid trying to sneak around the library and get another invitation to visit his hut after letting slip we know what 'the dog' is guarding. When Ron checks what Hagrid had been reading up on, we find out Hagrid was studying up on dragons for some reason.

An hour later we enter Hagrid's hut and flatter him into telling us which teachers helped to set up the Stone's defenses. Unfortunately, both Snape and Quirrell are involved in the defenses which means multiple weak points. Harriet asks for Hagrid to open a window because it is getting too hot for her despite the fact she is one of the nude students. At this, Hagrid reveals that he has a dragon egg roasting in his fireplace that he is trying to hatch, but his hut is too cool if he opens a window. "If I'm reading the essence correctly, that's a Norwegian Ridgeback of the female gender. What are you going to do once it hatches," I comment after using essence sight to look at the egg.

"This book I got outta the library agrees with you on the species but I'll have to wait until it hatches for the gender. Bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour for its diet." Hagrid replies before Hermione tries to convince him not to hatch the egg.

 **Notes:** thanks for reading and please review :)

 **Custom units:**

 **Techling:** Zerg unit derived from the Zergling strain for use by Tech Brood. Sheds components to tech based units and structures such as an SCV or Missile Turret (with a Zerg twist of course)

 **Stealth Overlord:** Advanced Overlord strain for covert ops. Uses Void energies to blend into shadows even where there are no obvious shadows much like the Dark Templar.

 **Stealth Raptor Swarmling:** Covert ops Zerg unit combining the leaping ability of the Raptor Zergling and the efficient rapid spawning of the Swarmling strain.

 **Stealth Viper:** Covert ops variant of the original Viper. Modified to snag flying targets as well as ground.

 **Stealth Drone:** Covert ops variant of the Zerg worker strain. Weak in combat, its primary purpose is to collect resources and mutate into structures to develop a Hive Cluster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own StarCraft or Harry Potter. rape mentioned near the end along with resulting injuries

On the day the egg hatches, Hagrid sends a note to Harriet at breakfast but between Hermione pointing out we have lessons and me noticing Draco eavesdropping we wait until break time to check on the baby dragon. While Hagrid goes starry eyed at the dragon that I notice is indeed female, Harriet, Ron and Hermione spot Draco peeking in through a window. Over the next week we continually visit Hagrid to convince him to move Norberta away from Hogwarts. Eventually, I manage to convince him with the help of the Centaurs and Acromantula, to move Norberta to my Hive at least until Ron's brother Charlie can be contacted for a transfer to the dragon reserve in Romania. The transfer goes smoothly unless you count the Headmaster and board of governors entering Hagrid's hut minutes later looking for the dragon. As a bonus, I develop the Pyro-Stealth Hydralisk strain along with armor improvements to existing strains.

A few days later, Harriet overhears a disturbing conversation involving Professor Quirrell and an unknown individual that suggests Fluffy will not be safe for much longer. The next morning I learn Draco has detention in the Forbidden Forest as punishment for his 'false' accusation against Hagrid. Because the Centaurs mentioned my swarm was not the only dangerous stranger to the forest, I accompany a squad of Pyro-Stealth Hydralisks to keep an eye on the detention. When the blood trail Hagrid and Draco are following splits with no indication which is the true trail, Draco chooses to follow Fang along one trail while Hagrid follows the other. Luckily for Draco, I follow him allowing me to cover him in a Psionic Shield when he stumbles across a hooded figure drinking the blood from a recently deceased unicorn and Fang bolts for safety. "What are you doing her Mudblood," he snarls as he turns and spots me.

"Saving your useless arse Malfoy, unless you intended to share that unicorn's fate?" I reply just before a Centaur named Firenze appears and scares off the hooded figure. After a short discussion, Firenze escorts us to Hagrid at the edge of the forest with a suggestion to keep Harriet away for her safety. Based on that suggestion, I assume the cloaked figure was Voldemort and tell Ellie and Brood Mother Alice to increase Hive defenses.

Over the next couple weeks, we took end of year exams with details like tap dancing pineapples (Charms), a forgetfulness potion and turning a mouse into a snuffbox (Transfigurations). After our final exam, (History of Magic) Harriet suggested we ask Hagrid just how he had gotten Norberta's egg. Learning that Hagrid told a hooded stranger how to calm Fluffy, I convince Harriet, Ron and Hermione to wait until tonight while I set a few Stealth Raptor Swarmlings to supplement the defenses. I conveniently leave out the fact my troops can't find Dumbledore anywhere inside the Hogwarts wards.

After curfew, Harriet, Ron and Hermione use the invisibility cloak to sneak to the forbidden corridor while I use Cloak to patrol the entrance to the third floor corridor. After a couple hours, Hermione brings Ron back unconscious just as I receive a danger alert through the familiar bond with Harriet. Blinking to her location immediately, I see Quirrell lose his manhood while raping Harriet. Scanning her mind for what happened after she separated from Hermione, I destroy Quirrell and seriously injure the wraith of Voldemort with a Psionic Pulse. Sending a mental alert to Dumbledore as he arrives back at the castle, I Blink briefly to Madam Pomfrey so there is a second opinion on Harriet's condition before Blinking to the Forbidden Forest Hive cluster and using one of the Spawning Pools to place Harriet in a Chrysalis.

"What happened Chris? Madam Pomfrey says Harriet was bleeding severely and couldn't be healed with magic." Dumbledore greets me after I Blink back to the hospital wing.

"This is best discussed in your office Professor. Harriet will survive but she will be one of the Zerg now." I reply before walking towards the gargoyle statue that guards Dumbledore's office. "Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort's wraith and used your absence from the castle to make an attempt on the Sorcerer's Stone. You may have missed the presence of Ron Weasley in the hospital wing from a concussion, but he got off light while Quirrell intended to rape Harriet to death after she refused to tell him where the mirror placed the Stone." I continue once we both enter the office.

"What happens to the Stone now? Did you retrieve it?" Dumbledore asks with obvious concern. "Not that I'm not concerned about my students. What are the chances Harriet will survive infestation anyways?" He quickly adds before I can reply.

"I've never worked with infesting Magicals before, but past Swarm experience infesting various humanoids gives fairly good odds of around 70 percent. The Stone will be fully integrated into Harriet's new form if it is not simply eliminated like the soul fragment in her scar." I answer once it is obvious Dumbledore is done asking questions for now.

Over the final month of school, (which I really don't understand since finals are over) nothing interesting happens other than slaughtering Ravenclaw in the final Quidditch match 400 to 10 even with our top Seeker stuck in a Chrysalis nowhere near the Quidditch pitch. Before we know it, all the students except Harriet, who is still in a Chrysalis, are boarding the train back to London and Hagrid stops me to request I pass on a gift he put together for Harriet to make up for his role in her getting hurt. At one point on the ride to London, Ron and Hermione ask why I'm on the train since my witch is back at Hogwarts along with my Earthly home while my only other home is in orbit and therefore out of reach of the Hogwarts Express. "I've noticed a few things about Harriet that make me very interested in her home life. Since she's safe in the Hive cluster, I'm going to meet her aunt and uncle before personally taking a break from this Dimension." I reply prompting a discussion about my life and abilities that takes the rest of the trip to London.

"Who are you Boy?" Vernon Dursley queries when I walk up to him and the other Dursleys on the muggle side of Kings Cross Station while using a simple Hallucination to appear in a t-shirt, shorts and sandals.

"Harriet was injured at school and I will be filling in for her while she recovers." I reply with a smirk at his surface thoughts. To the shock of Hermione and the Weasley family, Vernon roughly grabs my arm and half drags me out of the station while I continue to grin. Unnoticed thanks to their Cloak, a sizable group of Stealth Hunter-Splitter Banelings follows us to 4 Privet Drive. When we reach the Dursley residence, Vernon enters first and quickly retrieves a tire iron that he uses on my face as I enter. Despite being durable enough that I could have ignored it, I let the attack send me flying into the street with appropriate changes to the Hallucination while duplicating many of the wards onto the Hive Cluster as Vernon screams about freaks all deserving to die.

Having apparently lost his mind, Mr. Dursley continues to use the tire iron on me as the neighbors gather to watch the show. After quickly scanning everyone's mind to see if this is their normal behavior, (Surprisingly, it's close) I order the destruction of 4 Privet Drive and raise a Psionic Shield just in time to avoid injury as Privet Drive and a few houses around turn into a very large crater seemingly unaffected by the wards that had been around the Dursley residence. Just as I drop both the shield and the Hallucination, Dumbledore appears with a loud pop and tries to scold me for endangering Harriet's life with the destruction of the wards. "Relax Professor, you will find near identical wards placed on the Hive Cluster in the Forbidden Forrest and keyed to the Swarm as a whole. Once you view the memories I've obtained of Harriet's childhood, I'm sure you'll agree she's safer with the Swarm." I comment while he tries to repair some of the damage I've done to Privet Drive.

"Very well, what are your plans for the summer? I want to be sure the protections around Ms. Potter are strong enough." Dumbledore comments after I allow his Legilimency probe to read the memories I mentioned.

"Every member of the Swarm including buildings has the same individual protections I do with mobile members providing additional protection to stationary members. I myself will do a little traveling but do not have a set destination in mind. I will be back to welcome Harriet into the Swarm personally." I reply before opening a dimensional rift and stepping through. Two weeks later I enter the Hive Cluster through a rift and drop off the Herald of Andraste before using another rift to head to another dimension.

On July 31st I return just as a golden light shatters Harriet's Chrysalis revealing the new Queen of Sorcery pleasuring herself. Her appearance is near identical to pre-infestation though her breasts are larger so that she looks to be in her late teens and her hands and feet have mouth like openings for sonic attacks. Not visible without non human vision is a pair of retractable wings like my own and retractable exoskeletal carapace armor. "Harriet, save that for after we get your school supplies." I comment only for her to spray me with her intimate fluids.

 **Notes:** thanks for reading and please review :) It may be awhile before the next update while I work on the stories that cover the month of traveling

 **Custom units:**

 **Techling:** Zerg unit derived from the Zergling strain for use by Tech Brood. Sheds components to tech based units and structures such as an SCV or Missile Turret (with a Zerg twist of course)

 **Stealth Overlord:** Advanced Overlord strain for covert ops. Uses Void energies to blend into shadows even where there are no obvious shadows much like the Dark Templar.

 **Stealth Raptor Swarmling:** Covert ops Zerg unit combining the leaping ability of the Raptor Zergling and the efficient rapid spawning of the Swarmling strain.

 **Stealth Viper:** Covert ops variant of the original Viper. Modified to snag flying targets as well as ground.

 **Stealth Drone:** Covert ops variant of the Zerg worker strain. Weak in combat, its primary purpose is to collect resources and mutate into structures to develop a Hive Cluster.

 **Pyro-Stealth Hydralisk:** Fire breathing evolution of the covert ops variant Hydralisk. Retains the Hydralisk's needle spines and scythe claws.

 **Stealth Hunter-Splitter Baneling:** Covert ops Zerg unit combining the leaping ability of the Hunter Baneling with the Hydra like ability to multiply on death of the Splitter Baneling. Shaped detonation forces most of the explosion into the ground while the displaced rock and dirt deal extra damage above ground.


End file.
